Selfishnanny Special (Shefield Family)/Transcript
Before the revolving line of the credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." sees an evil robotic bulldog and screams Announcer: "Webeewize meets a family with 1 tween, 3 teens, 2 preteens and 1 baby" screams slaps Arata Announcer: "Not only the teenagers and preteens are VERY violent!" Meghann: "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!" Tori: "MOTHER(bleep)ER!" slams the door Announcer: "They also threaten Arata!" punches Arata kicks Arata pushes Arata down the stairs Frederick: "I WILL KILL YOU!" Madison: "NOT UNTIL YOU DIE, B(bleep)!" Announcer: "Will Webeewize fail?" Meghann: "SUPERNANNY MUST (bleep)ING FAIL!" Submission Reel Webeewize: "Let's see what we have here." Obmission begins Madison: "ALL OF YOUR FAVORITE SHOWS ARE CANCELLED DUE TO GODZILLA, ARATA!" cries Madison: "Yeah, cry all you want." kicks Arata still cries Madison: "You're the WORST!" Maggie: "BE NICE TO ARATA, NOW!" Madison: "SHUT UP, MAGGIE!" is punching Arata in the face Maggie: "No, you do not punch Arata." Tori: "SHUT UP!" Maggie: "Don't insult me." Obsvervation continues VERY Naughty Swivel VERY Naughty Room Webeewize vs. Tori and Meghann Meghann: "What do you want you ugly nanny?" Tori: "We want to kill you! What do you want?" Webeewize: "I WANT YOU TO STOP WATCHING TV!" Tori and Meghann: "WHY?! WE WANT TO WATCH EQUESTRIA GIRLS RIGHT NOW!" Webeewize: "TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!" Tori: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP WE WANT TO DO WHAT WE WANT, (bleep)FACE!" spanks Tori cries Tori (screeching): "I WANT TO WATCH EQUESTRIA GIRLS WITH MEGHANN RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Webeewize: "NO MORE TV I SAID! IT IS FOR ADULTS!" stops spanking Tori Tori: "Man, I hate that Webeewize." Tori (crying): "I HATE YOU! YOU SUCK WEBEEWIZE! YOU ARE S(bleep)T, B(bleep)H!" Meghann: "LEAVE MY SISTER AND ME ALONE, YOU SON OF A (bleep)!" puts soap on Tori and Meghann's mouths Webeewize: "NO MORE SWEARING! YOU ARE POTTY MOUTHS LIKE MADISON AND FREDERICK!" Meghann: "SHUT UP! WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT! WE WANT EQUESTRIA GIRLS RIGHT NOW!" Webeewize: "YOU ARE BANNED FROM WATCHING TV! GO (bleep) YOURSELF AND GO TO THE ATTIC!" Meghann: "What?" Tori: "We want equestria girls on TV, right?" Webeewize: "NO! TV IS FOR ADULTS! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE EQUESTRIA GIRLS ON TV EVER AGAIN!" and Meghann kick up huge tantrums Tori and Meghann (screeching): "WE WANT EQUESTRIA GIRLSSSSSS!!!!! Webeewize: TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE EQUESTRIA GIRLS ON TV EVER AGAIN GO TO THE ATTIC NOW!!!!!! Tori and Meghann: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! tries to kill Webeewize with an axe Onward Creepy Zoo Webeewize: "CREEPY ZOO FOR ALL OF YOU! LITTLE BAS****S!" Meghann: "Will there be dogs?" Webeewize: "Yes. Creepy dogs." sees a creepy dog and screams and runs away pees on the dogs causing them to malfunction Tori: F**K YOU UGLY NANNY!!!!! Webeewize leaves Webeewize: I CANNOT TAME THOSE CHILDREN ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! Madison, Frederick, Meghann & Tori: GOODBYE F**KER!!!!!!!!!!! beats up Webeewize so bad it breaks almost every bone Family Update Maggie: "I sent them to BMC." Category:Transcripts Category:Failed Family Transcripts